Secret Desires (EngSea) REVISED
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: I will spin you a tale about two brothers that try to make it through life with one big secret. Their love for eachother. And not brotherly love, a love that goes deeper than any love shared between 2 brothers. WARNING: Contains shotacon, and some cursing. Rated M for smut.


**HEY YALL. THIS STORY WILL BE A DOOZY TO WRITE BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I'm making it into a chapter story!**

**This intriguing literary piece will take you into the magnificent world of Hetalia (Like all my other stories.)**

**PAIRING: Arthur X Peter (Or England X Sealand)**

**TIMELINE: Present (AKA 2014)**

**WARNINGS: Sex in most chapters and a video Arthur watches. And Peter also masturbates to Arthur and some sexeeh Kirkland shota soo... Yeah ;D**

**ENJOY THE MOVIE!**

**(Btw, be open to reading shota, so don't be all like, soo.. If you don't like shotacon, don't read. And also the girl and guy in the porno Arthur watches is Texas and America. Yeah, I ship AmericaStates. BIG WHOOP, WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?) **

Arthur's car pulled up into the driveway of his friend, Gilbert's house. Peter was still sitting in the back, playing his little sonic game on his PSP. Arthur tilted the mirror to see his little brother's face, glowing and focused on the game system's vibrant colours.

Well won't this be fun.

Whenever Peter was like this it would usually take Arthur up to 40 minutes before he can convince Peter to put down the game. So Arthur didn't bother to talk to him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door to the white Chevy Sedan. Peter was still in his world of blue and pink hedgehogs battling a fat man with a mustache to get a green rock with some other characters Arthur didn't want anything to do with.

"Why does he spend all that time on a game that has nothing to do with learning? He should pick up a Shakespeare novel for once and read." Arthur commented. Peter immediately looked up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Peter screeched, infuriated at his older brother's comment. He quickly opened the door, shut off his game system and walked out of the white car. Slamming it once his whole form was out. He chased after Arthur who was, for some reason, running from him. Even though Peter was 110 pounds, puberty was starting to turn him into a raging ball of hormones and stink. Oh how Arthur could look back at the days he went through the changes that made him the (scrawny) man he is today. He could look back at those years as if they were yesterday. Finally after 3 laps in the albino German's front yard. Peter tripped over a rock and fell, getting his soccer uniform even more dirty than it already was. Arthur groaned in disgust as he saw his little brother get up and brush it off like it was nothing. Some blades of grass still caught on his jersey, face and a little bit in his hair. "While we're here, you better be on your best behavior. I'm only gonna be here to discuss some work that needs to be done" Arthur said sternly. Peter rolled his eyes. "That's just _you're _way of saying that you, Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, and Antonio are gonna sit cooped up in his room all night drinking off your arses until it's the middle of the night and they go and try to convince you to have sex with the rest of them and you'll be all like, 'I better take Peter home' and then you pick up my passed out body off the couch, stuff me into the back seat and drive me home. So I know the drill." Peter retorted. Arthur then swatted Peter across the cheek, leaving a pink mark on the boy's face.

"OW!"

"Never say those words!"

Arthur scolded. He looked down at Peter who's aquamarine eyes have developed tears at the corners, growing quickly. Peter started wincing and opened his mouth, releasing his cries elicted from the stinging pain in his face. Arthur's heart sank and his stomach started twisting from the guilt of hitting Peter and from the nervousness of Peter causing attention to any passers by. Thankfully salvation had arrived when Gilbert opened the door and saw 2 of the 7 Kirkland brothers standing there. "Ah, Arthur. Do you have the ahem, 'documents'?"Gilbert asked, a smile making its way upon his lips. "I have lots of 'documents'. 3 cases of 'documents' to be precise." Arthur replied, the effect from Gilbert's smile making his lips curl upward. Gilbert motioned his arm from the 2 light blonde males and into his house. The brothers separated as Peter went to the guest room he decorated while Arthur and Gilbert went deeper into the hallway where the faint sounds of drum and bass got louder as Arthur walked on. Gilbert opened the door to see Pizza Hut boxes, posters of girls with motorcycles and piles upon piles of BLU-RAY DVD cases, most of them pornography movies that Gilbert owned. Francis sat with his arm around Matthew, who was on his laptop with his legs crossed typing in something. Francis didn't mind that he wrote about Arthur and Peter doing it, but never really told Arthur about it because would anyone want to know that one of their friends was writing about them having sex with their siblings? Antonio sat on the bed with a remote controller in his hand, waiting for Gilbert to signal to him to put on the movie that was waiting in the BLU-RAY player. "Hey! It's Arthur!" The group shouted, waving their hands. Peter watched silently from the corner of the edge of the hallway, where he walked away and went to go look around the house for some food. Again, Arthur forgot to pack him a snack for when they came over. Peter then decided to look in the kitchen, searching in drawers until he stumbled upon a BLU-RAY DVD that Gilbert forgot to put away. It was of a girl in a Gakuen type outfit, having her legs open and butt sticking out in the side view. Her head was raised and her skirt was hanging loosely on one of her legs. Her mouth was open and there was something white inside of her mouth hanging from her tounge. Her eyes were light cerulean and her hair was golden blonde, bangs especially long. A blush across her face and also tears in the corners of her eyes. Her tank top covered only to the point where the stomach area began. Her eyebrows were also curved upwards, like she was awing at a kitten. There was also something in the girl's underwear that he could not make out of the picture. It seemed as if it were a pee stain. But who knows if this girl had peed while the photo was taken. Peter examined the case more. In cursive, it read:_Secret Desires_. There was more text underneath but could not be read. At the top of the picture was a circle with a line through it saying: ABSOLUTELY NO MINORS! Peter read that phrase clearly and freaked out, dropping the box and running back to the guest room, slamming the door. He flicked on the TV and tried to erase the memory by watching Cartoon Network. He stared at the screen while his favorite characters from Steven Universe try to figure out the secret phrase to unlock Rose's gem powered supercannon. "Gotta forget that girl. Gotta forget the girl." Peter said over and over, pacing around the room with his hands plastered to his head. "Peter, are you okay?" Gilbert's voice resonated from behind the door. Along with Arthur's in the background.

Peter stopped pacing immediately.

'Oh no, what if Gilbert catches me looking at that girl? What if-' Peter stopped in his tracks as he quickly realized that he forgot to put the case back where he originally found it. Just then Arthur's voice also sounded, but quieter. Did he find out that he left the case unattended? On the floor where any of the other houseguests would have found it? Gilbert's and Arthur's footsteps faded as they moved to the echoing living room. Where their voices sounded confused as they tried to find the object that scared Peter. Gilbert's shoe scuffed something as he walked through the kitchen. He picked the movie case up and held it in his hands.

"Uh oh..." Gilbert said. "What is it?" Arthur asked, standing straighter and walking towards the kitchen. "This." Gilbert replied, showing Arthur the movie case with the girl. "Oh my.." Arthur gasped. He then quickly looked to the room where Peter was and headed over. Gilbert placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder" I'm sorry, Arthur. It was my fault that I forgot to put the case away I'm so-". "No, I just want to go talk to him." Arthur gently said. Arthur slowly walked towards the guest room and knocked lightly on the door. "Peter, can you come out, love? Gilbert and I just need to talk to you" Arthur said, a little nervousness crept into his tone as he finished his sentence. Peter slowly opened the door, hiding his tear stained face away from Arthur's view. The slap mark showing even more. Arthur felt guilty for having hit his little brother like that. "Come, sit with us on the couch." Arthur said, a hand landing on Peter's shoulder. Peter flinched at first but got comfortable. As much as he didn't want to, he made his way to the couch where Gilbert was sitting, blushing and clutching the DVD's case. It seems that Gilbert was just as uncomfortable as Peter was. Arthur on the other hand, looked away every time Peter looked up. They all sat at the couch in silence as the Skrillex remixes faintly echoed through the house's walls. Gilbert finally spoke up when the 4th song finished playing. "Was this the thing that made you freak out, Peter?" the German asked, his voice quiet and solemn. He handed the case over to the young brit and he nodded. Arthur looked concerned for his little brother. He held his hand up to his mouth as he watched Gilbert hold his temples with 2 fingers on each one. "Erm. Peter, if you want, I can reschedule the 'meeting' and take you home tonight and let you sleep?" Arthur asked, a faint blush creeping onto his face knowing that he would have to give Peter 'The Talk' When they got home.

Oh how lovely that conversation would turn out.

'It was a good thing that Peter wasn't showing any 'liking' to this picture that Gilbert has lying around.' Arthur thought to himself. Peter handed the DVD case back to Arthur, who studied the picture as soon as he held his hands on it. He saw the same wet blossom in the girl's underwear, but had a different perception of it.

It was a cum stain.

Arthur immediately nodded at Gilbert, who then motioned Peter to go get his things from the guest room that he had brought along. Peter walked to the other room as Gilbert scooched closer to Arthur. "What are you gonna do?" Gilbert whispered into the briton's ear. "I don't know. I'm just gonna have to talk to him. Can I borrow the DVD? You know, for demonstration." Arthur whispered back, crossing his legs casually. He tried not to show his erection, peeking from his suit. Gilbert got the message that Arthur wanted to borrow the disc for the night. "I'm gonna take him home now." Arthur said, tiny smidgets of guilt mixed with sadness in his voice. Gilbert looked deep into Arthur's eyes as if he were about to apologize, but bit his tounge. Arthur heard Peter's footsteps gradually become louder as he neared his older brother. Peter then tapped Arthur's shoulder, signaling Arthur he was ready to leave. Arthur then got up with his suitcase and headed out the door with the adolescent. The door silently closed. Gilbert then sighed in depression and walked back to the room, where he had to brush off the fact that he had probably ruined his friendship with Arthur forever.

He couldn't forgive himself, not even if he tried.

Arthur pressed the black ignition button to the veichle. He looked back at Peter, who decided to lay down in the back seat as they drove. Arthur's gaze then returned to the back up camera screen, patiently working his way out of the driveway to the teuton's house before he drove away a little too fast. 'What are you planning on?' Gilbert's question echoed through his mind like a mantra, repeating every phrase slower than the last. Arthur tried to focus his eyes on the road. He swerved a few times for the beer he had before the incident were starting to take its effect. Until 40 minutes later, they pulled up into the garage of their house.

Thank god they made it home.

Arthur pressed the button once more and opened the driver's door, still getting used to the fact that driving in America was different than in England. Arthur opened Peter's door and lightly shook him. Seems he was out cold, so Arthur decided to pick him up and carry him into the house. It was starting to downpour by the time he hauled his little brother's ass to the front door. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and held the ring that 4 keys were on. He picked the union jack flag and placed it inside of the knob, the tumblers clicking as he unlocked the door. Once he got that done, he walked over to the recliner and placed Peter there. Arthur then got a drink of water as Peter opened his eyes and rubbed them groggily, stretching his limbs as far as he could reach before he curled up and saw his familiar surroundings. In the comfortability in his house. Peter looked towards Arthur's direction, who had just come back with 2 water bottles for the both of them. Arthur handed one to the sleepy boy in the soccer uniform. Arthur quickly sat on the couch as Peter uncapped the water bottle, drinking 3 sips and setting it on the table beside the chair. "Peter, we need to talk." Arthur said, setting his water bottle on the floor. Peter looked up at Arthur, bracing for whatever punishment was about to come. "What you saw on that picture... Was a girl..but.. she was having sex with someone." Arthur began. Peter leaned in, interested in what his brother was talking about. Curious, Peter asked, "What's sex?" Peter's mouth felt dirty after saying the word for some reason. Even though he doesn't even know what it means. Arthur's face had OH SHIT written all over it. Arthur cleared his throat. "S-sex is when a man and a woman love eachother.. they decide to have babies, like you. And the babies get older and find their own partner to have sex with. And so on and so forth." Arthur continued, growing more and more concerned for Peter's sake of possibly wanting to watch the film. Thank God that Peter gave a remark of disgust by sticking out his tounge and looking away. Arthur sighed in relief as he saw this.

Peter was still normal.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you should get a shower before you head off to your bedroom, at least." Arthur said, rubbing the back of his light blonde head. He then saw Peter exit the room. Arthur tiptoed to his room, pulling out his laptop from under his bed and opening the case to the film. He had to be careful with this. Way more careful than Gilbert, obviously. But he couldn't put blame on Gilbert. After all, he hasn't found that special woman yet to have a kid with. So Arthur really couldn't judge. Arthur heard Peter enter the room with a towel. "Hey Arthur, do I need to use the shampoo?" Arthur panicked and quickly shut the case. Looking up casually as if he wasn't hiding anything. "Y-yes. You have a mess of grass in your hair. That is very unsanitary." The older male bickered. Peter rolled his eyes and exited the room. Once he heard the door to the shower close Arthur once again sighed that he got away unscathed.

For now.

He then reopened the case ever so slightly, looking at the door every few inches to see if an unwanted guest would come through the door. The water pipes in the walls that separated Arthur's room and the bathroom came to life as Peter stepped into the tiled chamber. Arthur opened his laptop and typed in the password on the welcome screen. The standard Windows wallpaper came up as he logged in. He pressed the side button and watched the light flash quickly a few times before the DVD compartment burst open. Arthur really couldn't believe he was doing this. The same thing that 17 year olds did.

WATCH PORNOGRAPHY.

He opened the disc's case and saw the disc itself. It had the same picture of the girl on it. Only there was whipped cream on her chest and her underwear held right over where her golden pubic hair seemed to be developing. Arthur was getting hard just looking at this picture. He couldn't hold back much longer. He just had to watch this film. Arthur then placed the disc into the opened compartment of his laptop and closed it. The disc inside began slow and started spinning at high speed a few seconds later. The laptop's screen read: OPEN THIS PROGRAM? Arthur didn't waste a second hesitating and clicked YES. He sat on the bed, hearing Peter shut off the water to the shower. He then closed the laptop's top half halfway before Peter arrived into his room again. Peter said. Arthur rushed. Peter looked confused but brushed it off as he exited the room once more, closing the door softly. Arthur sighed once again and opened up his laptop again. It was the disc's menu to the movie. It had the girl bending over infront of the camera, ass in the air. The top, just like the case and disc read in cursive: Secret Desires. Arthur clicked play and the intro screen faded away before the dialouge began. Arthur quickly pulled his headphones from the adjoining drawer and plugged them in. Hearing the girl's voice start as the narrator before a picture of her body flashed in one sudden frame, causing Arthur to jump. The plot then followed on for 10 or 20 minutes before a dirty blonde man with a bandana around his neck, a cowboy vest and hat, some red glasses and deep blue eyes, looking almost the same as the girl, kiss the girl. Quickly moving his lips down her neck, he opened the girl's shirt and she moaned quietly. "N-no.." He then reached his hand inbetween her legs. Then the girl closed them immediately, moving her head away from the taller man. "Please stop.. I don't wanna do this anymore..!" She moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders for balance. Her skirt having a flap lift up all of a sudden. Arthur paid close attention to this, grabbing his erection and palming it. He unzipped the front of his suit's pants and pulled his erection out. The camera then cut to the bottom of her underwear getting wet in the anal area as the man touched the girl. The man quickly pulled the girl's underwear off. The girl screamed at the sudden move. The man finally spoke. "If you want me to stop, then why are you bucking your hips against my hand?" The man spoke with a Texan accent, deep and seductive. This continued for 3 minutes until the girl bent over a desk and lifted her skirt. Her thigh highs covered in sweat and the slime that came out of her asshole. She begged for the man to enter her and claim her body. Arthur started developing sweat on his brow at this point. The man then unzipped his pants as well and his cock flung out. The girl looking at his manhood through the corner of her cerulean eyes. Then the man bent over her as he slid in. The girl moaning rather loudly about how big it was. Arthur kept stroking himself as this happened. The man then started thrusting into her. Slowly and then getting faster as the movie progressed. Arthur stroked the same speed the man was thrusting. Getting closer and closer to his climax. The girl then screamed about how she was cumming. The man then forced himself all the way in and came inside of her. The sounds of the cum filling the girl as she screamed into the headphones. The sound traveling into Arthur's ears. Arthur then grunted and came. Spurts flying onto the screen and keyboard and some onto his gloves and suit. The movie then faded to credits as the song Take Me Away by PhaseOne started playing. Arthur then unplugged the headphones for it was safe to remove them. He stripped his clothes and shut off his laptop. Forgetting the movie inside. Arthur then went and walked to the adjoining bathroom where he placed his dirty clothes and turned on the shower.

PSSSHH

He turned on the water and stepped inside, grabbing the shampoo he kept on a shelf under the showerhead. The cap popped open and Arthur turned the bottle upside down and squeezed it. He lathered his head and moved down his body, still thinking about the DVD Gilbert let him borrow. He then stopped at the one place that he wanted that girl in the movie to touch him.

His cock.

He then moved away from that area and rinsed his hair, some of the shampoo running down his terrained back, some getting inbetween his shoulder blades. Once all of the soap was rinsed off all the way, Arthur shut off the shower and walked out of the room, some water dripping off of his hair and body as his towel clung to his hips loosely. He shifted through the drawers where his clothes were kept and picked a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt. That was the only outfit he had in the house. Other than Peter's clothes, he really had nothing to wear, so he decided to do the laundry as Peter slept, or so he thought.

"Nnh!"

Peter moaned as he tweaked at his nipple. They were starting to stick up as he moved his free hand towards his crotch and opened his legs. He didn't know why he'd do this, but it all sorta happens whenever his heart felt like it was being squeezed really tight. Peter tried his best to keep himself quiet as he did these mysterious things to himself, but the touching and rubbing felt so good that he couldn't contain his vocal releases. But with Arthur staying up so late like this, Peter knew he just had to keep it down. "Aah.." Peter started moaning louder. He ran his fingers through his hair as his body felt this way. Then he turned his body over so his face was on the pillow. Peter moved his hands towards his butt, placing both hands on each cheek and moving them, moaning loudly into his pillow. He wasn't just masturbating.

HE WAS MASTURBATING TO ARTHUR.

"Hmm.." Peter moaned into the pillow, moving one of his fingers to his face and licking them. He sucked on 2 fingers and felt them get wet, swirling his tounge around them. Peter then moved the wet fingers to his butthole and slowly moved one in, moaning the whole way through until he got the base of the finger inside. "Arthur! Move yourself! Please!" Peter moaned wantonly as he thrusted his finger inside of his body. He gasped as he stimulated his prostate, adding another finger. He started swirling the fingers and thrusting one at a time. Peter moaned loudly.

"Ah!" Peter vocalized loudly into the pillow.

Arthur heard some weird noise resonate from Peter's room. He quietly walked to the door and moved his ear closer. The bed was squeaking and Peter seemed to be moaning rather loud. "A-Arthur! Please.. Hnn..!" He heard Peter scream. 'P-peter? Is fantasizing about ME?!' Arthur thought to himself. He felt his pants grow tight at the thought of this, hearing Peter moan to him, his naked body under the covers as he explored the desires it was seeking. Arthur quietly walked into the room and whispered the boy's name, silently unzipping his pants. Arthur removed the covers and saw Peter, his body sweaty and presented before Arthur. His cock started hurting badly at this sight. Peter looked up and saw his older brother. He gasped at the sight of how Arthur and his manhood decided to come visit. "You called?" Arthur asked, his voice husky as he leaned over Peter. Peter was surprised at how he wasn't putting up a fight. Arthur gently removed the boy's fingers and lined himself up with Peter's entrance, rubbing himself up against the adolescent. "Arthur..." Peter moaned, feeling the older of the two starting to make his way into his body. Peter started screaming as Arthur did the task, feeling his butthole fill up to the max as Arthur got the last half inch inside. Peter raised his head and moaned loudly at having his brother's whole manhood inside him at the point. "I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have hit you like that." Arthur whispered into the preteen's ear. Arthur started by thrusting gently into the boy, going epecially slow considering this was Peter's 1st time. It was a matter of time before Peter started begging Arthur for more. Arthur thrusted faster for him, having the desire to please Peter, wanting to quench his every desire for his body. To make him feel good, and obviously Arthur was doing a good fucking job at it considering Peter was starting to moan and scream for Arthur to give him more of his member. "Arthur! Do it harder! Ahh! It's so deep! Y-you're so deep inside of me, Arthur!" Peter screamed out. He didn't really know what he was begging from Arthur, actually. But it felt really good, Arthur always talked about the 'making love' thing whenever he conversed with Gilbert on the phone. But he didn't know what the phrase meant, but still used it. "Arthur, we're making love! Ah-ahn! Arthur~" Peter screamed and moaned at the same time. Arthur picked Peter's small body up and held him in his lap, making Peter do a split as Arthur held his legs and moved him on his shaft. Peter clearly liked it based on how much he was moaning. Arthur moved one of his hands to Peter's nipples and pinched them. Peter then moaned so loud his voice was projected throughout the house. " Arthur! I-it feels like something's gonna come out! I-I think I'm peeing!"Peter started panicking at this. Arthur then moved Peter's small form faster on his hard member, getting closer to his release as he felt the inside of Peter get even more wet with each thrust. "N-no~" Peter cried as he released himself onto the bed sheets, Arthur doing the same as he groaned and felt Peter squeeze on him. Some of the white substances made its way onto the adolescent's stomach and chest. "W-what is this?" Peter asked, wiping some of the goo off of his body. Arthur blushed as the boy asked this question, but answered it anyway. "It's when men and women make love. It tells them that they love them.. In a way." Arthur whispered, stroking Peter's hair. The two brothers laid on Peter's bed for a while until Arthur's member finally went back to its original state. Peter winced at this while Arthur kept stroking his hair. Arthur then moved his and Peter's bodies under the covers where Arthur pulled the 12 year old closer to his form. The older male then kissed his ear and placed his face upon the younger's neck. Peter indulged in the feeling of having Arthur lay next to him like this, to feel loved by him. The males then fell asleep in this embrace. The TV's noises fading into the background as they drifted further and further away from reality.

** AND IT IS DONE, MOTHERFOOKERS. I finally got this thing complete. This took a LONG time to do, Sorry I'm not active. Spring break and all. Anyways, I'm too lazy to revise this and post this on FF. So I'm gonna post all of my fics on here from now on, starting with this one. **

**-Repteeh.**


End file.
